


Photo Finish

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word-sprawl, Drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Challenge word-sprawl. Dean comes home drunk, and Sam just can't resist pranking him.





	Photo Finish

Sprawled on the floor like a beached whale, Dean considered his options, of which he had two.

He either got up or stayed where he was, and for now the second option seemed more doable, considering the amount of alcohol still circulating in his body.

:

There was only one problem, an annoying buzz coming from somewhere above him.

"Dean." The buzz became clearer, morphing into his brother's soft baritone. "You okay, dude?"

:

"M'fine. Don't mother-hen me. I'm a big boy."

"So I see," Sam replied amused. "All big boys roll home in their underpants."

"Nice try, Sammy," Dean slurred, cracking his eyes open to see his sibling's face come into hazy focus.

:

He registered the click of a phone and the dark shadow bending over him as Sam hunkered down at his side.

"Lookee here," Sam chuckled, shoving the phone in his face.

Gummy eyelids opened wide as Dean contemplated the pair of naked, slightly-curved, legs immortalized on the screen.

"Dude-no!"

"Dude- yes!" Sam echoed gleefully.

:

Maybe they didn't prank each other like teenagers any more, but this pic was a keeper.


End file.
